Powerless
by MauraRizzoli
Summary: When Violet and Charlotte suddenly get crushes on each other, they begin to avoid one another. Are they going to act on their feelings or will they just walk away? Violet/Charlotte. Complete.


Summary: When Violet and Charlotte suddenly get crushes on each other, they begin to avoid one another. Are they going to act on their feelings or will they just walk away?

Disclaimer: I do not own Private Practice or any of its characters, I just own the story idea! They all belong to Shonda Rhimes, of course!

Rating: T

AN: So, I have many different ships from Private Practice, and even though they have no chance of happening, I continue to ship them anyway. I am a HUGE shipper of Violet and Charlotte. I don't know what it is but I really would like them together. This is just a random oneshot idea I got by just looking through random things like I normally do. Hehe. This is my first Violet/Charlotte oneshot so please give it a read and a review too, 'cause I love those. Here it is! This takes place in season 2!

Powerless

It was an early Monday morning in Los Angeles; 9 AM, to be exact. There were only two people in Oceanside Wellness at the time; Violet Turner and Charlotte King. The rest of their coworkers didn't show up yet but they would arrive shortly. Violet's first patient wouldn't arrive until 10:30 whereas Charlotte's wasn't going to be there until about noon.

Both women were bored out of their minds. One would suggest that Charlotte and Violet talk to each other to pass the time but no, they couldn't possibly do that. They hated each other. They couldn't be in the same exact room with each other without annoying the crap out of each other. Violet was the quiet, straight-laced therapist, and Charlotte was the loud, rowdy sexologist. She hadn't even worked at the Practice for that long yet but Addison hired her because her specialty looked interesting...but more importantly, it would cause people to come to the Practice and it would also help make some money! They were polar opposites. There was really no way that they would ever get along, even if the world depended on it.

There was a slight problem though. They had crushes on each other. Neither of them would admit it but it was there. One day when Charlotte was in a rush, she nearly tripped and her papers scattered all across the floor. Violet happened to be right in front of her when this happened. She thought of saying something smart to her or make a comment that her heels were going to be the death of her someday but she decided not to. Instead, she knelt down to help the blonde and accidentally, their hands met and they stared into each other's eyes. It was a mutual stare and it lasted longer than 10 seconds. It was definitely awkward. That's how it all happened. That went down about 5 days ago and the two women hasn't talked to each other since. Violet, who wasn't normally nervous about these things, was quiet and didn't want to approach the blonde. Charlotte, on the other hand, avoided the therapist completely. She wouldn't even go into the kitchen. She didn't want to have to see or hear Violet so she even resorted to bringing her lunch into her office. Both of the women had no idea that their crushes were mutual but they would find that out soon enough.

Since she was such a workaholic, Charlotte was at the Practice before Violet was but she knew that the therapist was already there because she heard her walk in. She wasn't going to leave her office for nothing. The only way that she'd be leaving her office would be if suddenly caught on fire, and what were the chances of that happening? She laid out the file of her first patient on her desk and went over to her mini fridge for a bottle of water. Unfortunately, there wasn't one bottle in there.

"Great...that's just fabulous." Charlotte sighs and closes the fridge door. That meant she was either going to die of thirst or had to take the risk being picked on or nagged at by Violet. Her throat was dry and she needed the drink. She walks to her door and peaks her head out of her office. Down the hall, she could see that the lights in Violet's office were on and the blinds were closed. _Good, she must have a patient._ Charlotte thinks to herself with a smile as she sneaks out of her own office and tiptoes toward the kitchen. Anxiously, she keeps looking over her shoulder to see if she was being followed. She wasn't. She lets out a sigh of relief as she reaches the kitchen and goes into the fridge for a water bottle. "There better be a bottle of water in here, damn it." She mutters to herself. Unsuccessfully, Charlotte doesn't find one. She is about to curse when she finds a bottle of water hidden behind some food. "Ooh, you're _so_ lucky." Charlotte chuckles to herself and closes the door as she turns around with the water bottle in her hands. She is shocked to see the annoying therapist leaning against the doorway smiling at her. Her eyes widen as she lets out a gasp and drops the bottle of water.

Violet got the honor to watch all of this go down. "So, you like talking to inanimate objects _and_ even threaten them? I honestly had no idea. You know that they can't hear you, right?"

Charlotte quickly bends over and picks up the bottle. She makes a grimace and looks at Violet. "I wasn't talking to the damn fridge..."

"Really? It sure seemed that way." Violet replied to her with a pleased grin. This was the first time they had spoken for the past few days, not they had spoken much before that in the first place. "I know you weren't talking to me. By your expression, I can tell you didn't even know I was here."

Charlotte hates when people sneak up on her. She absolutely hated it. She also hated the fact that Violet was blocking her way out of the kitchen. "_Of course_ I didn't know. I don't watch for you everywhere I go like how you always watch me. I'm sure you stalked me and watched me come in here." Charlotte knows that Violet loves to talk and Charlotte's the exact opposite. She hates talking and would much rather go without saying a single word than have a conversation, especially with Violet. Ever since what happened with the staring thing, Charlotte has been avoiding Violet. They both knew it too.

"You think that I stalked you?" Violet questions her in a surprised tone while titling her head to the side. "I don't stalk people."

"Mhm...right." Charlotte was getting nervous. She hated being cornered in a room with someone that she despised. "I know that you're a creeper, Violet. Everyone knows that. Just ask around."

Violet simply shrugs. "Maybe I am a creeper...I'll admit, but I didn't follow you here. I came to get something to eat. Our meeting now is unintentional...it's just your lucky day, Charlotte!"

"Yeah..._so_ lucky." Charlotte rolls her eyes and takes a sip of the water. It did nothing to quench her thirst now. She drank more as the therapist kept watching her. "Well...aren't you gonna get what you wanted and leave?"

"Well...yes...of course..." Violet walks into the kitchen slowly and goes into one of the cupboard to find a granola bar. When Charlotte sees her chance to get out of the kitchen, she begins to head toward the door. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough. Violet walked back and leaned against the doorway again. Charlotte lets out a huff and crosses her arms. "I am getting the vibe that you really don't want to talk to me." Violet says as she opens the granola bar and takes a bite out of it.

"Where in the world would you get an idea like _that_, Violet?" Charlotte replies back with pure sarcasm, one of her most spoken languages.

Violet finishes chewing and smiles. "You're being sarcastic with me...there's no need for that, you know."

"Oh _really?_ And why is that?" Charlotte is sarcastic once again.

"You did it again...that's fine!" Violet continues to smile at her. "You can't hide from me, Charlotte, and I can tell by your aura that you are very uncomfortable right now."

"I'm not hiding from you, Violet. I'm right here, aren't I?" _I would so rather be somewhere else._ She thought to herself and impatiently tapped her foot. "And who the hell cares about auras? They're stupid! What do they even mean anyway?"

"I'm sure you would rather be somewhere else though." Violet replies back as if she could read the sexologist's mind. "You may not be hiding now but you have been for the past 5 days, ever since what happened in the hallway."

Charlotte's worst fears came true. She was going to bring up what happened between them. Charlotte didn't want to admit it to herself but she was getting feelings for the curly-haired woman. It just happened, but she wishes she didn't feel this way. _How can I even have a crush on this woman? It's Violet, and I hate Violet's guts! _Charlotte spoke through gritted teeth. "I am not hiding from you." _Maybe I could just squeeze past her and run back to my office. _Charlotte pondered.

"Well, you would be if I wasn't in your way...and I'm in your way, aren't I?" Violet moved to stand directly in the middle of the doorway, leaving no room for Charlotte to get through.

This angered Charlotte. "Well, you're pissing me off, and I want to leave. I don't want to talk about this."

"Talk about what?" She inquired and looked at Charlotte with a surprised expression.

"That's it." Charlotte says through gritted teeth as she shoves her way past Violet. "I think you know!" She calls out and heads to her office.

Violet wasn't going to let her get away this time. They needed to talk about this, because it was eating her alive. Violet did know what she meant but she wanted to hear the blonde admit it. She was sure that Charlotte hid what happened deep inside of her and locked it away. She had to get Charlotte to open up somehow.

Dramatically, Charlotte slams her door closed and goes back to sit at her desk. She slams the water bottle down and looks down at her patient's file. She can hear the click of Violet's heels getting closer and closer to her office. She should have known that she was going to be followed. When Violet walks into her office without knocking, she lets out a loud groan. "Excuse me? Do you know how to knock? I could've been with a patent and my patient's like their privacy."

"But you're not with a patient. Your first patient isn't until 11:45." Charlotte's jaw drops. "Yeah, I happened to see your patient's file when I was getting mine. Woops." Violet noticed that Charlotte began to glare at her. "We're going to talk about what happened, whether you like it or not." Violet locked the door and closed the blinds of Charlotte's office. "There's nowhere to run...unless you want to jump out of the window, but that would be suicide and I know you're not _that_ afraid of me to want to do that."

Charlotte hated talking but this was really bugging her. She knew Violet meant what she said. She wasn't going to leave until they talked about this. "Okay..._fine_...we can talk about it...since you'll never leave me alone if I don't."

Violet smiles happily. "You're right...I won't." Charlotte sighs and leans back in her chair. "So...where do you want to start?"

Charlotte shrugs. "It doesn't matter to me. I just want to get it over with." She hoped that Violet wouldn't feel the same way about her, so she could move on with it and forget about it.

Violet nods as she walks further into the office and stands in front of Charlotte's desk. "Alright...well, I don't really know how to tell you this, so I guess I will just go with it and say it..." Violet hesitated a bit, which wasn't like her, and looked at the blonde nervously.

Charlotte noticed that she got nervous and looked back at her. "What is it, Violet?" She asks forcefully. "Spit it out!"

"I like you, Charlotte!" It all comes out too fast and it seems rushed, which wasn't her intention. That makes her swallow hard and she sighs. Violet had to stay calm. "That came out too quick...but I do...I do like you. I've been trying to not think about you and I can't. It's impossible."

Charlotte blinks twice and stares at the therapist. She didn't want to believe it. "You..._what?_"

"I _like_ you." Violet replies less nervously now. "The even stranger thing is that it doesn't even bother me."

"But why me?" Charlotte asks her surprisingly. "Why _me_ out of all people? There are many other people in the Practice that you could have a crush on...why me?"

"I really don't know, Charlotte. I wish I knew why. I thought I would have a big problem with having a crush on Cruella but it doesn't bother me whatsoever."

Charlotte stayed quiet. Violet liked her, and she liked her back. She had to admit that Violet was attractive, and beautiful, but it would never work out. "You're supposed to _hate_ me...and I'm supposed to hate you." Charlotte plays with her fingers nervously. "We're supposed to be mortal enemies."

Violet shakes her head. "Not necessarily. It's not written in stone and there is no law that says otherwise." She continues to look at Charlotte. "I know you don't hate me, Charlotte, and I want you to know that I don't hate you either. I never have...well, maybe I disliked you a little bit in the beginning but now, I don't."

Charlotte shrugs. "Okay..." She looks down at her feet so that she could avoid the therapist's gaze.

"Okay? That's it?" Violet inquired and tilted her head to the side. "That's all you have to say?"

"N-_no_..." Charlotte stutters a bit and keeps looking down. She couldn't believe that she was going to actually say it.

"Charlotte, you can tell me whatever-" Violet didn't have enough time to complete what she was saying.

"I like you too, Violet." Charlotte says in such a soft voice that it's barely audible.

"Hmm...what was that?" By the way that she asked it, Violet sounded like she was teasing Charlotte but it was the exact opposite. She really didn't hear her.

"I said I like you, goddamn it!" Charlotte looked up at Violet and replied back in an annoyed tone. When she realizes that she said it, she becomes silent again.

They both admitted that they liked each other so now only one thing remained.

"Well...what should we do now?" Violet asks Charlotte, who started to look down at the floor apprehensively.

"What should we do now?" Charlotte repeated the question in a stern tone. "We don't have to do anything!"

"Well, we can't just not do anything about this...since we both feel the same way." Violet explains.

"Why can't we just forget about it and move on? So we can get on with our highly exciting lives!" Charlotte suggests with a fake smile.

"No, we can't do that, because it would never work, Charlotte...at least not for me, it wouldn't." Violet tells her and crosses her arms lightly.

"Why wouldn't it work, huh?" Charlotte asks Violet. "Gimme a good reason why."

"Here's my good reason..." Violet walks around the desk and stands beside Charlotte now. "I know from personal experience that if you hold back feelings or anything of that nature, it doesn't work. You try to suppress them but they keep coming back. I don't know about you but I'd rather act on my feelings than hide them away so they can eat at me slowly." Violet explains to the blonde in a serious tone. "I know from working with you that you like to do just that. You push everything under the surface because you're too frightened to deal with it. I'm sorry to tell you that if you decide to do this, it's not going to work." Violet waits for a reaction from the blonde and gets nothing. "Okay...well, I guess we'll pretend this never happened, right? You really enjoy doing that as well..."

Charlotte was speechless. She felt like Violet just went inside of her brain and described herself completely. She really did do all of those things. She couldn't handle feelings well...she never really could so she had no choice but to keep them buried deep down inside of her. Charlotte didn't know what happened to her at that moment. Maybe it was because she was so frustrated, or maybe because Violet was letting her have it or maybe just because she was letting her feelings get to her, she did something unexpected. The sexologist stands up from her swivel chair, pulls Violet roughly against her by her pants and kisses her hungrily on the lips. Charlotte didn't know how or why but she was taking a liking to this woman and she kept thinking of what Violet said to her. She was just going to have to get over herself, swallow her own pride and face things instead of running from them. After a moment, Charlotte pulls back from the kiss and lets out a content sigh.

"Well...that was...whoa..." Violet couldn't even think of the right words. She never saw that coming but boy, did she enjoy that. Charlotte was definitely a good kisser. "Does this mean that you're going to face your feelings about me?"

Charlotte looks into her eyes for the first time since five days ago and nods with a smile. "Yes...yes I am..."

Violet smiles back excitedly. "That's great! Well, I'm so glad that you've decided to-" She's interrupted by a finger placed upon her lips.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me already!" Charlotte snaps back at her frustratedly and adds in a soft wink. The more she stood here with the woman, the more accustomed she got to the idea of being with her.

"Very well." Violet simply smiles and wraps her arms around Charlotte's waist, pulling her close to her.

Charlotte lets a soft moan escape her lips as she leads Violet over to one of the soft couches and collapses down onto it. She deepens the kiss and her hands run through the therapist's curls. She pulls Violet down on top of her and lets her hands linger under Violet's blouse. It is about to get heated when Violet stops the kiss. Charlotte gives her the death glare. "Why the hell did you stop, woman?"

Violet pushes Charlotte's hair out of her face and looks into her eyes. "I was just...marveling at you...and how...beautiful you really are."

Charlotte raises an eyebrow. "You are so damn weird...you know that right?"

"Oh yes, I am aware, and I don't really care." Violet says proudly.

Charlotte shakes her head and sighs. "So...you're not gonna have a problem with cozyin' up and doin' all sorts of wild things with Cruella here?"

Violet doesn't hesitate one bit. "Nope! I'm not going to have a problem! ...You're not so bad, Cruella." She replies back to the blonde with a grin and continues where their heated kiss left off.

Violet and Charlotte's liking to each other happened pretty fast but in a way, they should have seen it coming. When people tease each other day in and day out like they do, something always ends up happening. Their new found romance was probably building up inside of them for years. Needless to say, both women were powerless to the feelings they were feeling. Maybe it was fate, or who knows, maybe it was just meant to be.

AN: I really adore Violet and Charlotte. Maybe it's because of how different they are that would make them a good couple. Well, if you liked it, gimme a review and click that button down there! And I don't mean to shamelessly promote my other stories, but I also have an Addison/Charlotte fanfiction in the process, so check that out too! Hehe.


End file.
